Restez
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Holmes est tourmenté par le départ imminent de son colocataire. Il ne veut pas qu'il parte. Il veut le garder pour lui, pour toujours. Quitte à tous lui avouer.


**Restez.**

**Auteur :** suspens... Évidemment que c'est moi ! Inrainbowz donc.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** bien sûr, je n'ai rien inventé. je ne suis qu'une auteur débutante, je crée par des personnages géniaux, moi... Les deux hommes sont donc à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et l'identité visuelle et les allusions perverses sont dû au film sorti récemment.

**Résumé :** Holmes est tourmenté par le départ imminent de Watson, parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'il parte. Parce qu'il veut qu'ils restent ensemble.

**Note :** Si j'arrive à me tenir à ce que je me suis dit (ce qui n'est hélas pas assurer)n je devrais publier un certain nombre de mes fics dans les jours qui viennent. Je commence par celle-là parce que déjà je l'aime bien, et aussi parce que ça fait des mois que je dois l'envoyer (je l'ai écrite en rentrant du cinéma quand je suis allez voir le film). J'adore le couple Holmes/Watson, c'est la première chose qui m'est venu en voyant le film, que j'ai adoré au passage. je suis définitivement possédé par l'esprit du yaoi, je n peux plus m'arrêter d'en voir partout, même chez mes amis... Enfin bon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« HOLMES ! »_

Pour la cinquième nuit consécutive, Sherlock Holmes fut réveillé en sursaut, tremblant et en sueur, par l'explosion retentissante d'un entrepôt sur les quais, réminiscences douloureuses de la scène qui s'y était tragiquement joué. Déjà que ce souvenir l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, il avait en plus décidé de hanter ses rêves. Rien à faire, l'image persistait de son ami de toujours disparaissant derrière un rideau de flamme, et sa voix paniquée criant son prénom raisonnait sans fin dans sa tête encombrée.

Il avait réellement cru le perdre. Il s'était par la même rendu compte à quel point la douleur engendré par cette disparition lui serait insupportable. Watson était, qu'il le veuille ou non, le seul et unique pilier de son existence, et le détective avait besoin plus que n'importe quoi d'autre de ce repère immuable ; le voir vacillé lui avait réellement fait un choc.

Et ce n'était pas la seule menace actuelle. En plus des risques qu'il faisait prendre à son ami à cause de ses méthodes des plus discutables, il y avait désormais un autre facteur non négligeable qui le contrariait : Watson s'était trouvé une fiancée. Et bientôt, pour cette Mary, il le quitterait. Cette idée-là aussi l'empêchait de dormir, ce qui d'ailleurs l'agaçait au plus haut point. Depuis quand le docteur lui était-il devenu tellement indispensable, presque vital ? Depuis un moment, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Une fois clairement établi qu'il ne retrouverait de toute façon pas le sommeil, Holmes décida qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être le seul à être tenu éveillé par ses tourments. C'est ainsi qu'ayant enfilé une robe de chambre et une paire de chaussure au hasard, il alla frapper aussi discrètement que possible (ce qui pour lui relevait donc d'un niveau de discrétion tout relatif) à la porte de la chambre de son ami, qui mis un certain temps à venir lui ouvrir.

« Holmes mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Bon sang, il est trois heures du matin !

-Ah, cela explique bien des choses. Entre autre pourquoi vous avez trainé à répondre et pourquoi vous avez une tête qui ferait sans doute fuir notre belle promise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Holmes ?

-Rein qu'un petit remède contre l'insomnie, quelque chose qui m'éviterais de venir vous réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit »

Watson soupira longuement.

« Et bien entrez, je vais vous trouvez ça... »

De toute manière, Holmes ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Le médecin se résigna donc à fouiller ses placards à la recherche d'un quelconque mélange susceptible de leur permettre à tous les deux de regagner leur lit.

Le détective, de son côté, observait distraitement la pièce réservée à son vieux complice. Elle était, bien entendu, l'exact opposé de la sienne, propre et ordonné, à l'image de son propriétaire sans doute. Une autre vision se superposa soudainement dans son esprit à l'ordre tranquille de la pièce : des meubles vides, laissé à l'abandon, rendus obsolètes par le déménagement de l'occupant des lieux. Il frissonna de dégout. Cela le rendait malade rien que d'y penser.

« Tenez, cela devrait suffire. »

La main tendue du docteur dans sa direction le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il s'empara du flacon qu'il lui proposait, puis se dirigea d'un pas las vers la porte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous vouliez me parler ? »

Bien sûr. Watson n'était pas stupide. Sa vivacité d'esprit était la plupart du temps un atout, mais pas toujours, comme à cet instant.

« Non, rien. Pourquoi ?

-Holmes... »

Ah, il détestait ce ton-là. Celui de la mère ayant pris son enfant en faute mais qui attend que celui-ci avoue de lui-même. Le détective avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il lui suffisait de quitter la pièce en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais en même temps... en même temps, ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit, il faisait sombre, Watson n'était pas totalement réveillé, c'était probablement ce qu'on appelle une occasion en or.

Évidemment que ça n'allait pas. Il ne voulait pas que le docteur parte.

C'était l'évidence même. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, privé de son meilleur et unique compagnon, tout ça pour une lady de pacotille. Il n'avait rien de particulier contre la jeune femme, si ce n'est qu'elle allait lui enlever son bien le plus précieux. Non, hors de question. Il ne perdrait pas contre la jolie fiancée. Il ne voulait pas que leur collaboration prenne fin, que ces temps s'achèvent. Il voulait qu'ils durent encore. Et encore. Qu'ils durent...toujours.

« Ne partez pas Watson.

-Je ne pars pas, je vais me coucher

-Ne faites pas l'idiot, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez.

-Je sais mais hélas, vous n'y pouvez rien. Allons, grandissez un peu ! Vous saviez bien que cela finirait par arriver. »

En fait non, il ne le savait pas. Il ne l'avait même jamais envisagé. Pour lui, Watson lui appartenait. Il serait toujours là, c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

« Restez, Watson.

-Non.

-Allez, s'il vous plait.

-Mais enfin dites-moi pourquoi ! Pourquoi choisirais-je un alcoolique complètement dérangé et les ennuis qu'il entraine, au confort et à la sécurité d'une épouse ?

-Excellente question mon ami. Premièrement parce que vous ne tiendriez pas un mois dans l'inactivité forcée d'une vie sans enquête.

-Non, ça, c'est vous.

-Deuxièmement, parce que je ne tiendrais pas un mois sans quelqu'un pour surveiller mes arrières.

-Et pour vous sortir de prison je suppose ? Y a-t-il une troisième raison, ou je peux espérer allez dormir ?

-Et bien à dire vrai, il y en a bien une, mais j'avoue avoir quelques réticences à vous en faire part.

-Est-elle si stupide ? »

La conversation continuait, mine de rien, elle suivait son cours. Holmes en était finalement arrivé au moment fatidique. Il répugnait à faire un tel aveu à Watson, mais il savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir pas tout tenté pour le retenir. Il se retourna à demi vers l'autre homme.

« Eh bien, le fait est que manifestement je suis trop attaché à vous pour pouvoir ou même vouloir supporter un éloignement prolongé voir définitif. Je vous aime trop, en somme. Hum, je n'ai pas de quatrièmement, je vais donc... m'en aller. »

Il l'avait énoncé sobrement, comme si il décrivait une scène de crime et sans croiser le regard de son interlocuteur, les yeux fuyants. Il espérait vaguement que la surprise de Watson lui laisse suffisamment de temps pour s'enf... regagner sa chambre. Hélas pour lui, le docteur restait très vif, même après une déclaration comme celle-là.

« Attendez... Quoi ? »

Holmes soupira tragiquement. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, Watson ne lâcherait pas le morceau, et puis, en avait-il vraiment envie ? Faisant volte-face, il traversa à grand pas la pièce pour se retrouver à quelques malheureux centimètres de son cher ami toujours sous le choc. Après un bref échange de regard, le détective se décida à employer les grands moyens. Il franchit cette si courte distance qui les séparait encore et, avec l'assurance qui lui était propre, embrassa son coéquipier.

Watson était trop pris de cours pour réagir. Ou peut-être se surprit-il curieusement à répondre à son vis-à-vis. De toute façon, le baiser ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ait à répondre de cet acte. Holmes rompit l'échange, parfaitement calme, ou prétendit-il.

« Est-ce assez claire, docteur ? »

Et sur un pas légèrement précipité, il partit se cacher dans le désordre réconfortant de sa propre chambre.

XxX

« Mauvais plan. Mauvais calcul. Effrayer l'objectif n'était certainement pas la meilleure méthode d'approche. Est négligé l'influence des pulsions du corps humain en matière de désir. Résultat loin d'être satisfaisant »

Tout à ses réflexions, le détective n'entendit pas la porte de son antre s'ouvrir discrètement. Une voix légèrement vexé le tira toutefois de ses pensées.

« Je ne suis pas effrayé ! »

Bien malgré lui, Holmes sursauta avant de découvrir justement l'objet de ses pensées debout au milieu de son foutoir et visiblement mécontent.

« Vous n'avez pas honte de vous enfuir comme ça après... après ça ? » Le sermonna-t-il, bien que son ton fût assez peu convaincant. Il leva finalement les yeux au ciel, comme vaincu, et, tout en se rapprochant du détective, lâcha :

« Mon dieu, comment je vais expliquer ça à Mary ? »

Voyant que Holmes était sur le point de dire quelque chose, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« C'était une question rhétorique Holmes, je refuse d'entendre votre avis la dessus. »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, c'est le docteur qui, cette fois, scella leurs lèvres.

« Vous avez gagné. Je reste »

Holmes ne put retenir un sourire victorieux. Le détective cinglé avait gagné sur la jeune prude sans défaut. Ha ha ha.

* * *

Et bam ! Exit la rouquine ! non mais j'ai rien contre elle hein, c'est juste que... bah que c'est mieux entre homme.**_ T'as vraiment un grain_**. Eh, ça va, je suis pas la seule ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. ET si ça vous a pas plu... dommage, vous avez perdu votre temps. **_En fait, je précise que cette fille est tellement stupide qu'elle ne pense même pas à se vexer quand on dit du mal de ce qu'elle fait (ou même de ce qu'elle est). Vous pouvez vous lacher, elle se fout de tout, c'est grave._** Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment... Et vos avis m'intéresse ! L'écouter pas !

A plus !


End file.
